Daine's Wedding (a story to be read!)
by minimage
Summary: Daine gets married, it's 1 of my best fics R/R please, no flaming!


As Daine walked through the forest with Queen Thayet , she was bombarded with questions . . . 

_ _

_"Who's to be the maid of honor?"_

__

_"Well," replied Daine "I'm not quite sure yet," there was a pause. . . "But I'd like you to be one of my brides maids, " Daine was getting married to Numair in seven months._

_ _

_"Eeeee!" Thayet squealed._

_ _

_"I know what sort of dress I'd like to wear, though." It seemed as though Thayet was more exited about Daine'swedding than Daine was!_

_ _

_"Tell me!"_

_ _

_"Well, It will be a simple formfitting dress, but it will be as close as I can get to fancy without being uncomfortable,"Daine explained that she was supposed to meet Numair to make further arrangements, and left._

_ _

_(A.N. I know it's going slow right now but it will get better. I promise!_

_keep reading!)_

_ _

_***********************************************************************************_

_Daine found Numair dancing with an imaginary lady .Numair had closed his eyes, so Daine slid in, took his hands, and began to dance with him._

_Numair crept closer to her, closing the space between them, and kissed her gently._

_ _

_"Hello, Numair." They stopped dancing, and sat down at the cluttered worktable._

_"We need to write invitations, this will take a while, so we best get started right away," Numair spoke in his business-like tone._

_ _

_"I'll get started with the animals, alright?"_

_ _

_**********************************************************************************_

_"You look beautiful, Daine," said Thayet , with a motherly tone in her voice, it was the wedding day._

_ _

_"Thank you," Daine had tears in her eyes. The frogs began chirping, as their signal to start the wedding. Numair was already standing at the end of the path in the forests, under the frogs, who were all sitting on a branch, chirping away. Thom, Alanna's son walked down the path, carrying two silver rings with Daine and Numair's names engraved in them. Once Thom was at the end of the path, with Numair, two starlings flew with a banner made of flowers that were woven together. Next in the procession Onua the horse mistress, and Lindhall Reed walked together as best man, and maid of honor. Queen Thayet, and lady Alanna of Olau, and Pirates' Swoop, the, bridesmaids, made their way down the path, hand in hand with the groomsmen, King Jonathan, and George._

_ _

_"Oh glory, " Daine whispered, as she saw the beautiful scene before her. She realized that she would spend the rest of her life with the man she was marrying, and that she would be the happiest woman in the world. Slowly, and gracefully, trying to savor the moment, she walked down the path, Brokefang at her side. She only wished that her mother, and father could be there. As she looked up into the night sky she saw the faces of the Green Lady, and Wieren, and knew that they were there looking down at her. She reached the end of the path, and the white rabbits that had been carrying her train in their mouths hopped away to watch the ceremony from the shelter of the trees. She straightened her laurel crown, and she and Numair took their place before Myles of Olau, who would act as the priest._

_ _

_"Do you, Numair Salmalin take Veralidaine Sarrasri as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_ _

_"I do"_

_ _

_"Then repeat after me. With this ring, as a token of my endless love, and affection, I thee wed," Myles looked at Numair._

_ _

_"With this ring, as a token of my endless love and affection, I be wed," Numair looked relieved that he had made it that far._

_ _

_"Good. Do you, Veralidaine Sarrasri take Numair Salmalin to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_ _

_"I do," Daine replied._

_ _

_"Repeat after me. With this ring, as a token of my endless love, and affection, I thee wed."_

_ _

_"With this ring, as a token of my endless love, and affection, I thee wed."_

_ _

" Then, in the name of Mithros, Minos, and Shakith, I now pronounce you Husband, and Wife. You may kiss the bride," Numair took Daine in his arms, and kissed her as if he would never let go. With animals that had come out from behind the trees, making their noises that only Daine could understand, and people cheering, Numair lifted her onto Spots, and they rode away into the moonlight. 

The End


End file.
